Total Drama: Screen Stealers vs Underdogs
by Unfathomed Stars
Summary: 18 fan favorites are coming back to Camp Wawanakwa for another season of Drama! Watch as they pit it out against each other during challenges, make new friendships, maybe even more then friendships, and manipulation as you tune in to see the most dramatic, gutwrenching, season yet when we return for for Total Drama: Screen Stealers vs. Underdogs! Cowrite with Wish I Was a Pirate.
1. Hit, Miss, or Burn Part One

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Wish I was a Pirate and I teamed up to bring you the best, most amazing, most FANTASTIC season of Total Drama yet! Hope you enjoy, and by the way, we LOVE reviews;) Side note: since the All Stars finale with the island blowing up was ridiculous, in this story the island is still fully intact. Or at least as intact as it ever was...**

Chris McClean stood on the Dock of Shame. He flashed the camera his trademark grin.

"Last season, on Total Drama All Stars," he boomed, opening his arms grandly, "we saw fourteen fan favorites battle it out for one million dollars. In the end, Mike took home the million, and ten contestants floated away in balloons. This was originally going to be Total Drama Underdogs, but a lawsuit from our resident C.I.T when we finally popped them down changed that. "

The camera cut to the boat pulling up at the dock. The camper's silhouettes could be vaguely seen through the glass windows.

"Instead, we're bringing back the contestants who stole WAY too much screen time to compete against the ones who never got a chance to shine, whether that was because they were cheated, manipulated, or they just plain suck!" Chris said, gesturing to the boat. "Get ready for the most dramatic season yet! This is Total... Drama...Screen Stealers and Underdogs!"

*theme song plays, camera cuts back to Chris standing on the dock waiting to introduce the first contestant*

"It's time to introduce our very first contestant! She mean, she's manipulative, and she's the queen bee, welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa, Heather!"

A young woman walked off the boat with an angry look, stomping off past Chris. "I did NOT sign up for this, I do not want to be back here!"

Chris laughed at her. "Too bad, so sad! Go stand over at the end of the Dock.

Heather did as she was told albeitly ticked off and Chris introduced the next contestant.

"Haha, anyways, our next competitor is a lovable giant who has a soft spot for animals even though they kind of hate him, welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa, DJ!"

A young man walked off the boat and sighed. "Ugh, at least it's not a plane. This place brings back some good memories. It's good to be back Chris." Dj said.

Chris laughed. "I'm glad you think so DJ, now go to the end of the dock with Heather. DJ looked at Heather and frowned. "She's back?" He walked to the end of the dock and stood as far as possible from Heather, to her fake content.

Chris grinned and started to introduce his next competitor. "This competitor needs no introduction, she's everybody's favorite CIT and she's the reason half of the people in this seasons cast are even competing, give it up for Courtney!"

Heather looked puzzled. "What do you mean she's the reason!? I'm SO going to kill her!"

Before Chris could explain, Courtney stepped off the boat.

"Hello Chris, it's good to be back for another shot at one million bucks! As long as i'm on a different team as Duncan i'm good!" She smiled.

Chris laughed. 'You're in for a shocker then, go stand at the end of the dock."

Courtney grew an angry expression. "What do you me-" Chris cut her off as he introduced the next contestant.

"Next we have everyone's favorite apology brat- nice nickname, Jo, let's give it up for Zoey!"

No one clapped, and Chris snapped out of it. "Okay, never mind the clapping!"

He faced the contestants already on the dock and growled out of the corner of his mouth, "Anyone that doesn't clap for me at the end of the introductions isthe first one eliminated." There was a quick smattering of nods.

Zoey approached the contestants and grinned. "Hey guys! Good to be back!"

DJ smiled, and everyone else gave weak grins. "Since Mike won my life has been amazing!"  
"Zoey? No one cares," Chris said. "Our next competitor is someone who we haven't seen since our very first season! It's our favorite psychopath, Eva!"

Eva growled, and pushed through a throng of contestants until she got to the front. "Back off!" she hissed when DJ tried to greet her. "I'm here to win, not to make friends!"

"But you could make friends while you play?" Zoey said timidly, but a death stare sent her sinking back.

"Now we have bad boy turned model citizen, Duncan!" Chris said. "This'll be good," he added with a wink.  
"Hey," he said nodding at DJ. "Princess! Haven't seen you in a while!"

"Shove it," Courtney said, turning away from him.

"No need to be like that Court, I know you still want me."

Courtney's face changed, and a swift kick to the kiwis sent him crying in pain.

Chris laughed at Duncan, who was on the floor crying with pain. "Ooh! Down for the count! I'm glad to see the drama is stirring up already!"

Courtney glared at Chris. "Hurry up and introduce the next contestant."

Chris faked feeling bad. "Oof, fine! Our next contestant is the newbie who won among the veterans, he's vicious and remorseless, welcoming for the first time ever to Camp Wawanakwa, say hello to Alejandro!"

Alejandro stepped off of the boat and walked up to Chris smiling. "Hell, Chris. This is a wonderful island of yours, it is a shame I was unable to compete here during TDI."

Chris looked at Alejandro and smiled. "Thanks man! I liked it better with the toxic waste, but she's a beauty a'int she," Chris says looking over at the landscape of the island, "well, please go stand over at the end of the dock."

Alejandro did as he was told and walked over to the end of the dock. He first went over to Zoey. "Hello Zoey, I hope you have learned your lesson from not listening to me." She frowned a bit.

"I'm sorry Alejandro! I should have listened to you, but..." she sighs smiling, "love fogs your vision sometimes. I can't wait for Mike to get here already!" Alejandro's eye twitched at that comment as he nodded and turned over to the veteran cast, walking over Duncan on his way there.

"Hello my friends, I truly do hope that you all forgive me from what I have done during TDWT, it was merely strategy, not personal at all." He said charmingly.

Nobody replied to him as they just nodded. He walked over to Heather and whispered something in her ear, making her giggle.

"Oh, Alejandro! Such a funny guy."

Alejandro glared at her. "I am not a guy, I am a MAN."

Heather rolled her eyes and smiled. "Okay, man."

Chris yawned as he looked bordley at the current contestants. "Ugh, this is boring! Not as much drama as I hoped for. Anyways, our next competitor is our very own TDI veteran, he was the winner of that season..." The camera cut over to Alejandro.

"Oh no..."

The camera went back to Chris. "welcoming back to Camp Wawanakwa, here comes OWEN!"

Alejandro is seen putting his face into his hands as he is heard swearing in spanish.

A large oaff is seen walking off the boat with 2 giant buckets of ice cream.

"Hey Chris! It's good to be back, I can't wait for the food!" He yelled.

Chris looked at him disgustedly. "Not excited for the chance at the million? Eh, whatever, just go stand somewhere away from me at the end of the dock."

Owen stupidly nodded as he walked over to the end of the dock, standing to Alejandro. "Hey Al! It's good to see you again!? How'd you spend your million dollars? Al? AL?! Why won't you respond to me Al?" Owen kept saying.

Alejandro could be seen virtually flaming with annoyance and stomped off away from Owen.

Owen frowned. "What's Al's problem everybody?" Everybody except for Duncan, due to his predicament, facepalmed.

Chris turned away from the action and introduced the next competitor. "Time to introduce our next competitor! She's a big, she's loud and she's proud, welcoming back the 5th place and unrightfully eliminated contestant *cough peanut gallery cough*, Leshawna!

A young woman walked off the boat with her signature smile. Hey y'all! Leshawna's in the house, again!" She saw Heather standing on the other end of the dock and sighed.

"Well, most of the cool people are here." She laughed when she saw Duncan. "Hey bad boy, what happened to you?"

Duncan weakly pointed to Courtney's foot and his crotch at the same time.

Leshawna looked over to Courtney. "You did this to him?". Courtney hesitated before nodding. Leshawna laughed, "Honey, give me some sugar!" She says high fiving Courtney.

"Unlikely bonding, kiwi hits, yada yada yada," Chris moaned: "I have more contestants to introduce!"

"Then introduce them!" Courtney yelled. "We don't care!"

"Oh, you'll care about this one," Chris said, smirking evilly. "It's our Goth boyfriend stealer, Gwen!"

Gwen strode up the dock, careful not to make eye contact with anyone. Courtney nervously approached her. "Um, hello Gwen. It's been a while."

The teal haired girl met her gaze coldly. "Remember why it's been a while... Chartney? "

"I was just playing the game!" Courtney wailed. "I didn't mean it!"

"Hey, Pasty!" Duncan said, recovering when he saw his second ex girlfriend. "Long time no see."

"Go away, Duncan," Courtney and Gwen said in unison. They looked at each other, and Courtney saw the faintest trace of a smile appear on Gwen's lips before she turned away.

"And the love triangle is as dramatic as ever! The ratings will thank us for them, I'm sure! Anyway, here's our next camper: Tyler!"

There was dead silence, and no sign of the clumsy jock. "Tyler?" Chris yelled. "Hello? Dude, you there?"

After another minute of silence, a piercing wail broke the air. "Get it off get it off get it off!" Tyler squealed, a baby chick bouncing all over his head.

"Oh yeah," Chris laughed. "I forgot it put a chicken in the boat with you."

"Not cool, man," Tyler said angrily. I swear to god the thing almost ate me!"

The camera panned to the chick, who was now hopping around the dock. It tweeted at the camera, and all of the campers except DJ and Zoey started cracking up. "Not cool at all!" he shouted. "Chickens are scary!"

"Lame," Duncan jeered.

"Oh really, Celine?" Tyler retorted, and Duncan shut up.

"Boys, love the tension, but it's time to introduce the surprising fan favorite, Noah!"

Noah walked out, book in hand. "How's it feel to be back, dude?"

"Absolutely wonderful. My heart can barely contain my excitement,"  
he said dryly.

"That's the enthusiasm we're looking for!" Chris cheered.

"So happy that I could be of assistance."

"So am I! Now go and scurry off to your friends, or should I say friend," he said shooting Owen a glare, "at the end of the dock."

Noah didn't look away from his book and yawned. "Will do." He then went off to the end of the dock.

Owen gave him a huge bear hug when Noah got to the end of the dock, causing Noah to drop his book.

"NOAH BUDDY! IT'S GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK MAN!" Owen yelled, crushing Noah.

Noah's face was turning blue as he tried to escape his friend's tight grasp. "Great...buddy... now could you let me go before I die of air loss?!" He told him.

Owen's eyes widen as he let go of Noah, who fell on the knees, grasping for air.

'Haha," Owen awkwardly laughed, "sorry about that buddy." Noah got up and weakly smiled.

"No problem. So..." he said scanning the competitors, "it seems that the eel is back." he said looking at Alejandro, who was busy talking to Heather over something.

Owen stupidly smiled. "Yeah! Just like old times, the three musketeers! And look, Duncan's here too!" The screen cuts to Duncan getting pushed off the dock by Gwen.

"Ooh, rejected!" Noah said.

The camera cut to Chris who was sleeping on the dock, one of the interns had to come and wake him up.

"Wha-.. oh yeah, I fell asleep. BECAUSE THIS IS BORING! WHERE'S THE DRAMA!? Ugh, let's hope our next contestant can change that!" He laughed. "He was TDROTI biggest baddie to become TDAS biggest goof, welcoming back to Camp Wawanakwa, Scott!"

A ginger haired farm boy is seen walking off the boat and to the dock.

He looked around the island and smiled. "What? No toxic waste? No cleaver wielding lunch lady? No beautiful host?" He said smirking. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Haha, very funny Scott. Go stand over there with the rest of the returnees."

Scott did as he told as he stood beside Courtney, much to her discomfort. "Ew!" She said. Scott was oblivious as shortly after he smelt his armpit.

Chris smiled at Courtney. "Seems like you just found yourself a new boyfriend! Anyways, our next contestant is the one who stood up to Heather, had a major swear fest against Heather, and heck even made it farther in a season then Heather, welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa, our favorite bubbly blonde Lindsay!"

A beautiful lady walked off, just to pass Chris and jump on Tyler. "TYSON! YOU'RE BACK!"

Tyler laughed and started hugging her. "Yup, it's me baby! I've missed you!"

The rest of the cast looked at them awkwardly.

"Cute. Anyways, for our next player we're bringing back-" Chris was cut off by loud music playing.

"Geoff!"

A blonde man with a cowboy hat is seen stepping off the boat. "Dudes, what's up!?" Geoff enthusiastically says.

Nobody responded.

"Yeesh, tough crowd tonight! Anyways, who's ready to PARTY!?"

Most cheered at this.

"WOOH! IT'S GREAT TO BE BACK!" Geoff said as he ran to the end of the dock to greet his friends.

"Good to see the enthusiasm; man!" Chris said. "Maybe you could share with some of your fellow cast mates," he added pointedly, shooting a glare at the group idly standing on the dock.

"DJ! Awesome to see you dude!" They high fived, and Geoff cast a glance around the dock. "Dude, where's Duncan?"

DJ merely pointed into the lake, where Duncan was struggling to pull himself up. "Not... cool... Pasty," he shivered, teeth chattering furiously.

"Schooled by a girl already brah? Tough season coming!" Geoff joked.

"Nice to have you back, man."

Geoff and DJ instinctively formed a protective shield around Duncan, protecting him from his vindictive exes.

"Aw! Look how cute! DJ and Geoff are protecting wittle good boy Dunkie! But will this next arrival break his shield? Let's welcome Bridgette!"

"Bridgey bear!" Geoff shouted, leaving the guard immediately and passionately kissing his girlfriend.

"Geoffy poo!" she moaned in between kisses. "Baby, I missed you!"

"They saw each other literally 10 minutes ago!" Gwen whispered to the person next to her, annoyed. She then saw that it was Courtney and slid away.

Geoff and Bridgette continued to make out right next to Chris, but eventually the slurping sounds became too much to handle. He reached out a hand a pushed them off of the dock. The surfaced, spluttering water, shrugged, and began making out again.

"Okay! Ignoring that disgusting PDA, let's move on!" He looked at the boat, but no person was ready by the ramp. "Where's Izzy?"

Suddenly, an animalistic sound rang through the shore, and the redhead swung in on a vine. "Izzy, where did you get a vine? You were just on a boat!" Chris asked.

"Well, I-"

"Never mind! Go stand by the others before you hurt someone!" Izzy ran over. "Hey guys, what's up? Do you know what's up? The sky. The sky has weird colors. I like it when it's all red and looks like a zombie movie, wow, zombie movies are scary- ooh! Lake! She jumped in after Bridgette and Geoff, splashing them and leaving them grumbling.

"Oh, I miss my Izzy..." Owen said sadly as he saw Izzy jump into the ocean.

Chris laughed at Owen. "Dude, it it makes you feel better Ozzy was my OTP in TDI! Anyways, time to introduce our very next competitor! This freak, I mean contestant, had her debut in TDROTI, where she made a bunch of friends! If animal friends count as friends, haha. It's everyone's favorite aura reading moonchild, welcoming back to Camp Wawanakwa, here comes Dawn!" Chris says.

Dawn steps off the boat, walking past Chris and going straight to the end of the dock.

Dawn sighed. "Cameron!? B? Where are those guys, are they not competing this season?!" Dawn says sadly.

Noah looked at the moonchild for a split second then went back to his book. "It would appear that way, too bad, it really is." He said in his usual sarcastic tone.

Dawn scanned the book worm which made him take a step back in pure creeped out-ness.

"You have a pitch black aura. You're sarcastic guy who's mean..."

"Thanks for the recap." Noah went back to reading his book, but Dawn continued.

"yet you're smart and caring to those you love." Dawn said smiling.

Noah looked at her and slowly walked away.

Dawn frowned. "Did I scare him off? What did I say?"

Chris yawned. "I called you a freak for a reason, man. And now, for our our last, and certainly not least, contestant, we have a nerd with mad skills and a thing for BOOBIES, it's the one and only, Harold!"

A scrawny nerd is seen stepping off the boat with his keyboard.

"Gosh, this place again?" Harold complained.

Chris laughed. "Yup! And look at all of your friends who are back!"

The camera cuts to Duncan clenching his fists, Courtney breaking a stick in two, Heather covering her breasts, and Leshawna now running towards him.

"BABY!" She yelled.

"Leshawna!" Harold yelled as he dropped his stuff and ran to his girlfriend.

Duncan came in between the two and tripped Harold who tumbled over Leshawna, who was no off the dock, soaked in the lake below.

"Hahaha! Long time no see, Dorkus." Duncan said as he looked at the now bruised Harold, dusting himself off while standing up from his fall,

"Yeah," he replied, "and it was the best time of my life." He walked away and went to the end of the dock. "Are you okay Leshawna?!" He asked her.

"Ugh, yeah, i'm fine sugar. Don't worry about me." She told him.

He smiled cheekily. "Okay." He walked off.

Leshawna sighed. "You weren't supposed to say that." She eventually got back to the top of the dock, water dripping from her hair, clothes soaked.

A while later after Chris realised nobody else was showing up for the season, he got ready to start speaking.

"Hey guys," Chris smugly started to smile, "how is it to be back here for ANOTHER SEASON OF DRAMA?!"

"It," Duncan said.

"F***ing", Heather said.

"SUCKS!" Lindsay yelled.

Chris laughed. "Do you all share a brain or something? Anyways, follow me to the elimination bonfire where I'll introduce to you how this special season of Total Drama will work out.

*the cast are seen at the bonfire with Chris in front of them*

Chris took a big whiff of air. "Ah, the sweet smell of tension. I remember how it felt to hand out the marshmallows during TDI. So many good memories..." Chris said getting drifted back into thought. He quickly snapped out of it once Leshawna snapped him out of it.

"Oh, what? Where are we? Oh yeah, i'm explaining to you all this season premise!" Chris states.

"Okay, so here's the deal, each one of you are hand picked fan favorite all stars!" He said as he started walking around the cast, "but each of you for a different reason. See, some of you stole the show with your big drama sensations," he said while looking at Heather and Leshawna, "while some of you because of your..." Chris starts using hand quotations, "outstanding personalities." He then looked to Tyler and Noah.

"Some of you got far and some of you didn't because of how you acted out though, no matter how cool you guys are. So that's why this season of Total Drama we're pitting the people who made it far and hogged the camera for themselves against those who, even though they have huge fanbases, didn't get enough time to shine as they hoped!"

Courtney raised up her hand. "Um, Chris, what does that mean?"

Chris sighed. "And I thought you were the smart one..." he grumbled under his breath. "It means this season it's the people with too much screen time vs those who didn't get enough!"

Courtney nodded her head, slowly.

"Now that we, hopefully, have no more questions, it's time for me to announce the teams! Everyone who's name I call out, go stand over to the right."

"Heather."

"Owen."

"Duncan."

"Gwen."

"Alejandro."

"Scott."

"Courtney."

"Lindsay."

"Zoey."

The 9 people are seen standing on the right side of the bonfire.

"Great! You guys will be known as the SCREEN STEALERS!" Chris announces as he throws Scott a red flag which had a camera on it.

"Really Chris?" He said out loud.

"What? Don't like it?" Chris said, smiling.

Scott rolled his eyes as he shut up.

"Good, now the rest of you..."

"Noah."

"Tyler."

"Harold."

"DJ."

"Eva."

"Leshawna."

"Geoff."

"Bridgette."

"Dawn."

"Izzy."

The 9 people stood where they were.

"You guys will be known as the Underachieving Underdogs!" Chris threw them a yellow flag with a groundhog on it.

"Ooh," Noah said, "very original Chris. Love the color."

"Thanks, Noah! Glad you like it." He told him.

"Hey!" Courtney interjected angrily. "They have a numbers advantage!"

"Suck it up! You don't have to share a bunk with Izzy."

Courtney huffed angrily, but didn't add anything else.

"Now that we have the teams set up, I guess I'm going to show you which cabins each team get!"

*screen cuts to the two teams standing in front of the two cabins.*

"Okay," Chris started to say, "left cabin is for the underdogs and the right is for the stealers. Left side for each cabin is Girls only and vice versa for the guys." He told them as the contestants nodded.

"The confessional is over there to my left," he said pointing over to the place where they would eventually let out their deepest, darkest secrets, "so if you ever want to confess something go over there and get it off your chest! But just to warn you, there are millions of people worldwide watching what you say, so choose your words wisely!"

"Now seeing as how you've all competed in a season before I guess I don't see the need to hold your hands right now. You can go and socialize or whatever teens do and I'll tell you when your first challenge is! Have fun!" He said as he started to walk off.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**  
***static***  
Zoey:*sobbing* Where's Mike?! I only came to this season because Chris promised he'd be here! What am I going to do without him!?  
**static***  
**CONFESSIONAL OVER.**

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: HEATHER**  
***static***  
Heather: Oh, don't think I forgot about what Chris said. COURTNEY was the reason we're back here, and i'm so going after her first. She is SO gone for making me come back to this f***ing island!  
***static***  
**CONFESSIONAL OVER**

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: ALEJANDRO**

***static***

Alejandro: Hm...the competition here isn't very threatening, I should be able to make the merge easy, the only problem is that I may need a new strategy to use that differs from my last participation on this show.

***static***  
**CONFESSIONAL OVER**

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: DUNCAN**  
***static***  
Duncan: Ugh, Pasty and Princess are blanking me! I need to win one of them back, it's a good thing I still have Geoff and DJ here or else i'd easily just quit this show again.  
***static***  
**CONFESSIONAL OVER**

* * *

***camera cuts to the boys side of screen stealers***  
Duncan is seen bunking with Owen and Scott bunks with Alejandro.

"Owen," Duncan said, "I get top bunk."

Owen frowned. "Why can't I have top bunk!?" Duncan sighed.

"Because if you get top bunk you break it in two while I sleep and fall over me." He explained.

"Oh, okay."

"Let's start this season right, okay men?" Alejandro said, effortlessly sliding down from the top bunk. "We are the Screen Stealers. We're on this team because we get the attention that we deserve. The other team didn't get attention for a reason."

"Yeah, Al!" Owen said excitedly, jumping up and down. The mattress quaked under him. "We got this!"

"Don't," Alejandro huffed, "call me-" The corners of his mouth turned up. "Never mind."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: ALEJANDRO**

***static***

Alejandro: Owen hasn't changed. He'a as vile and infuriating as ever. But to make it far, I need to make friends. Which will be rather difficult, considering that all of these people saw World Tour and know my tricks. But I have a lot more up my sleeve.

***static***

**CONFESSIONAL OVER**

* * *

***camera cuts to the girl's side of the Stealers***

Heather and Courtney both climbed up to a top bunk, not bothering to consult the others.

"Um, why do you guys get top?" Zoey asked quietly.

"What was that?" Heather asked, her voice dangerously low.

"Why do you get the top bunk? I... I can't sleep without Mike on the bottom."

"Well Multiple Freak isn't here, is he? So I guess you'll have to deal with it," Courtney added.

"Maybe I want a top bunk too," Gwen said, stepping protectively in front of Zoey.

"Here Gwen, have mine! I'll take the single!" Courtney said cheerfully.

"Zoey, take Courtney's bed."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY**

***static***

Courtney: Look, I know I wouldn't normally do that for someone. But I need Gwen to see that I can play to win and still be her friend.

***static***

**CONFESSIONAL OVER**

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: GWEN**

***static***

Gwen: It's obvious what Courtney is trying to do. She wants to be friends again. Well, she held a grudge against me for over a year. It's fun now that the tables are turned."

***static***

**CONFESSIONAL OVER**

* * *

***camera moves to the girls section of the Underachievers***

Eva plopped her stuff down on the top bunk. She settled in quickly, then jumped down, landing in push out position. She cranked out 100 before speaking again.

"You idiots gonna get ready at some point?"

"Eva," Dawn said kindly. "I know your lack of feminism has made you embrace your athletic side, but you don't need to impress anybody here."

"How did you know that?" Eva said, bewildered.

"It's in your aura."

"Whatever," she muttered. "I'm out."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: EVA**

***static***

Eva: How much does that blonde freak know? I know I've never made it far, but I'm here to win this time. That girl could mess up my plans, so she has to go.

***static***

**CONFESSIONAL OVER**

* * *

"Girls, we have got this!" Leshawna said, putting her cheetah print bags in the bed under Eva's. "No Heather on our team to throw off my groove!"

"Izzy wants to go look at poisonous animals!" She dashed out the door. Everyone shrugged, then resumed unpacking.

"I miss Geoffie already," Bridgette said sadly. "But you guys are cool at least."

"Blondie, I haven't forgotten Total Drama Island. You either, loudmouth. Watch your backs." Eva growled, still doing push ups.

"That was years ago. Just move on!" Leshawna said angrily. She took a deep breath. "Look, we may not love each other, but we're a team. We gotta work together."

She put out her hand. Eva stared at it for a moment; before shaking it. "I guess we're stuck together."

Bridgette smiled. "This might actually be kinda fun this time around."

Eva and Leshawna stared at her, then burst out laughing.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

***staric***

Dawn: It was nice to see the team bonding. I like Bridgette already, I watched the past seasons and we have a lot in common. Leshawna is loud, but she has a bright aura that is truly good. Eva is a mystery. She's had a tough life, and she thinks deciet will get her far in the game. I could feel her trying to conceal those thoughts from me, so she is hard to read. But I sensed a heartwarming burst of compassion and gratitude when Leshawna held her hand out that was truly genuine.

***static***

**CONFESSIONAL OVER**

* * *

***camera pans to the male Underachievers cabin***

"DJ, dude, wanna bunk with me?" Geoff said happily.

"Sure, man. You got top? I need to be able to pet Bunny while I sleep."

"You brought Bunny?" Harold said uncertainly. "Fact: I have multiple allergies that having an animal in the bunk would not help."

"No worries," DJ said. "Bunny wouldn't hurt a flea." He pulled the rabbit out of his suitcase, and began lovingly petting it. "I'm here for you Bunny," he cooed.

"One of our teammates is talking to a stuffed animal. I'm sure this team will fly right to victory." Noah said monotonously.

"Yeah, bro! I'm pumped!" Tyler said. "I'm top!" He climbed to the top, and fell down, landing with a thud. "On second thought, I'm bottom."

Harold put his luggage above Tyler, and Noah took the single.

"Man, I miss Bridgey bear," Geoff said dejectedly.

"It's okay. You'll see her soon." DJ said, laying a comforting hand on his friend'a shoulder. "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: GEOFF**

***static***

Geoff: Man, am I stoked! I'm a fan favorite, I have a chance to win one million big ones, I'm on the same team as my Bridgey, and the Latin, girlfriend seducing scum is on the other team where he can't do any damage! And if he tries anything... I'm ready to pummel him.

***static***

**CONFESSIONAL OVER**

* * *

"All teams, report to the mess hall!" Chris's voice blasted out of the intercom, startling the teams.

"Chica, are you ready for the challenge?" Alejandro said, sliding his arm around Heather's shoulders.

"Oh, screw this. I swore never to come back to this stupid island, and thanks to little miss CIT, here I am." She stormed away, sitting down at the table marked with an 'S.'

Courtney caught up with Gwen, who was walking alone. They stood in silence, Gwen looking anywhere but at Courtney. Eventually, Courtney got the message and walked away.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY**

***static***

Courtney: Gwen is blanking me! Ugh, if Mike hadn't shown her my chart we'd still be friends! You didn't hear this, but I really miss her.

***static***

**CONFESSIONAL OVER**

* * *

Once all of the contestants were seated, Chris strode up. "Who's ready for the first challenge?"

A couple of cheers were heard from Geoff and Tyler, but every else remained quiet.

"Good! For this challenge, we'll be playing a nice, old fashioned game of baseball!"

After a moment of disbelieving silence, everyone cracked up.

"Baseball?" Duncan snorted. "Real creative, Chris."

"Oh, I didn't even tell you the good part yet! Oh, Chef!"

Chef came out of the doorway, dressed like a cheerleader. In his hands was a torch.

"The ball with be lit on fire and pitched to you! Hit the flame ball, or you're toast!"

No one moved.

"Come on, maggots! We don't have all day!" Chef called.

Still no movement.

"The first team there gets a special reward!" He tried, and there was s mad dash for the field.

* * *

**Next time on Total Drama: Screen Stealers vs Underdogs!**

**"Baseball? With the added effect of fire!? IZZY LIKE!"**

**"Pasty, why won't you just talk to me!"**

**"Hey Alejandro, look out!"**

**Authors's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Fave, follow, give us some feedback... And check out Pirate's stories, they're amazing! PM with any additional questions, comments, or feedback. Until next time:)**


	2. Hit, Miss, or Burn Part Two

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the great reception on the last chapter. 14 follows... Wish I Was a Pirate and I were shocked! We hope you like this one too!**

* * *

"Last time on Total...Drama... Screen Stealers vs. Underdogs," Chris boomed, "We split the returning campers up into their teams. Unlikely friendships are blossoming! Old enemies are still stirring up drama! And everyone is ready for the first challenge of the season!"

*the camera panned to the baseball diamond, where the contestants are waiting*

"Now, we're bringing you a baseball game spiced up with a little heat! Who will hit a home run? Who will strike out? Who will catch on fire? Find out right here, right now on Total... Drama... Screen Stealers vs. Underdogs!" Chris said, flashing his grin.

*theme song plays, camera follows Chris to the dugouts*

"Awesome!" Tyler yelled. "I love baseball!"

"I've said it once, and I'll say it again. Sports are not my forte," Noah added, eyes not moving from his book.

"I don't care! Because you're all going to be playing!" Chris interjected. "We're playing a short game, because we're on a schedule, people! Anyway, one team will bat, one team will go on the field. Three outs in an inning, three strikes and you're out. The winning team will win a special reward, and the losing team will send someone home."

"Ooh, Izzy likes baseball! One time someone was mean to Izzy, so they played baseball together and they got to be the ball! It was so fun!" Izzy said excitedly.

"Er, nice. The one ever so crucial little tiny detail that I forgot to mention..." Chris said, to a chorus of groans, "The balls will be lot on fire! So hit it, and you're golden. Miss , and you're on fire! Also, the bats are made out of wood, so you might wanna find a way to handle that."

"What happens if we catch on fire?" Courtney asked. "If I do, I'm so suing you."

"Tight contracts this season, Court," Chris said with a grin.

Courtney pouted, then turned her back to Chris and typed furiously on her PDA.

"Teams to the dugouts!" he called, and the Stealers and Underdogs broke into their respective teams and walked to the benches.

*the camera pans to the Underdogs's dugout*

"So are any of you actually good at sports?" Eva asked, putting on one of the gloves hanging on the wall.

"I can surf," Bridgette said weakly.

"I can dance!" Leshawna added.

"Unfortunately, that's not gonna help us here," Eva growled.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: EVA**  
***static***  
Eva: My strategy is to make friends, as difficult as it is. I just need to control myself. I've had anger issues in the past, but I'm doing better. It's just hard to keep it together on a team full of twigs and pansies.  
***static***  
**CONFESSIONAL OVER**

* * *

"Um, Eva?" Tyler asked. "I'm good at sports."

"Sure," she snorted, before hastily correcting herself. "Sure you are. Anyone else?"

"I have mad athletic skills," Harold offered.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: HAROLD**  
***static***  
Harold: I know Eva doubts my mad skills. She's just jealous. Maybe she can do sports and weights and activities of the more psychical variety, but my brain is strong enough. I hope the team doesn't overlook that.  
***static***  
**CONFESSIONAL OVER**

* * *

"Okay, campers!" Chris yelled over the megaphone. "Send one team member up here for the coin toss!"

Heather walked up without consulting her team, and the Underdogs hesitated. "I'll go," Dawn said timidly, and she joined Heather next to Chris.

"Dawn, heads or tails?" Chris asked.

"Tails," she replied quickly.

Chris lit a match, and threw it in the air with the coin. The coin caught fire in midair, and both girls stepped away hastily.

"So is it heads or tails?" Chris said, a safe distance from the burning coin.

"We're not getting close enough to check!" Heather retorted, protecting her hair with her hands.

"Fine," he shrugged, and to the amazement of the campers, stuck his hand straight into the fire to pull the coin out.

Everyone gasped. "Fireproof bodysuit, relax!"

"Izzy wants to try!" Izzy yelled. She ran to the coin and stuck her hand into the fire. Without the suit, her hand began to burn. "Haha! Fire! She giggled, dancing around and waving the flames back and forth.

"Okay..." Chris said. "The coin is on heads! Stealers, you're fielding first!"

The Screen Stealers cheered, and ran to the dugout to put gloves on.

The Underdogs walked back gloomily. "Hey Pixie," Eva snapped. "Can't you see the future? Why didn't you get the toss right!"

"I can't see into the future. I can just take colors and form memories," she explained calmly. "I had no way of knowing."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**  
***static***  
Dawn: Or maybe I did. You see, Chris picked a coin that was heads on both sides. He had a double tails one in his pocket. He's rigging the challenges in the Stealer's favor. What to do with this information...I mean, it's expected behavior from Chris. But maybe I can find a way to use it.  
***static***  
**CONFESSIONAL OVER**

* * *

The Stealers assembled on the field.

"Pitcher!" Duncan called, running to the mound.

"Excuse me," Courtney said haughtily. "I am a CIT, and therefore I have perfect aim. It makes sense for me to pitch."

"Chill, Princess," Duncan laughed. "Criminal, remember? My aim isn't that bad either."

"Well, you ogre, if you remember correctly, I can throw hard. And I can make if hurt," she said, staring him down.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY**  
***static***  
Courtney: Do I have any intention of getting back together with Duncan? No. Can I use any old feelings that have popped up once Gwen dumped him to get farther in the game? Totally! And at worst, I can remind him that I have no boundaries when it comes to hitting him where it hurts.  
***static***  
**CONFESSIONAL OVER**

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: DUNCAN**  
***static***  
Duncan: Do I wanna get back with Princess or Pasty? Nah. Can I stand to have both of them hating me, though? I don't really care, but if I want to win this game and get a million dollars, I have to make sacrifices. And that includes being nice to my evil exes.  
***static***  
**CONFESSIONAL OVER**

* * *

"Sure, Princess. Knock yourself out," he said dryly, handing her the ball and moving to first base. Gwen took third, and Scott stood at shortstop.

Zoey and Heather stood in the outfield, Zoey in ready stance, Heather concentrating deeply on French braiding her hair. Lindsay joined them, but lost interest and started playing with dandelions.

"Guys, where do I go?" Owen called.

"Catcher!" Heather responded.

Everyone looked at her. "What? I played softball as a kid."

"Mi amor," Alejandro said. "Perhaps I would be better as catcher than that... valuable teammate. But wouldn't you rather look for some snacks?"

"SNACKS!" Owen yelled.

"No, we need a second basemen!" Heather called. "Owen, go."  
Owen walked to the base, already panting heavily. Courtney sound up to do a practice pitch, but Chris stopped her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he said, smirking.

"On the practice pitches? Really? she said, annoyed. After she received a nod, she sighed and picked up to matches. Striking one against the ball, she squealed and released. The ball went slightly to the left of the plate.

"Chris," she said with clenched teeth. "How am I supposed to pitch something that is on fire?"

"Be creative!" he laughed. "Batter up!"

***camera pans to the Underdog's dugout***

"I should go first," Eva said.

"I don't know, I play baseball. Best water boy my school's had in years!" Tyler bragged.

"Please," she snorted. "I think we know who's stronger."

"Arm wrestle me, then. I'll win for sure."

Eva grabbed his arm and pinned it to the table.

"False start... Let me try again..." he said, trailing off as she repeatedly slammed his arm onto the table.

While they were arguing, Leshawna went up at grabbed the bat. She got in ready stance, knees bent and hands clenched.

"Nice and easy!" she called, as Courtney lit a match. "Nice and- ARGHH!"

She swung blindly at the fiery ball, and made little contact. It popped up to the catcher, and Alejandro caught it with ease.

Eva and Tyler stopped arguing just in time to see the catch.

"Leshawna, you just got us an out, nice work!" Tyler said, annoyed.

"Yeah, even water boy over here could have done better." Eva said looking at Tyler.

Leshawna walked past both of them and sat down on the bench. "I wouldn't of had to gone up if y'all just weren't fighting with each other and actin' like a team for once!"

Eva looked at her and sighed. "Fine, as a team, who do you guys want to go next?"

Everyone simply looked at Eva, to which she grinned. "Thought so." She took up her bat and got into starting position.

"Hurry up and pitch the ball, Courtney," she glared. Courtney rolled her eyes, lit the ball and threw it as hard as she could.

Eva saw the ball coming and swung the bat, and to nobody's surprise, it soared into the outfield.

Chris took out a megaphone and started to talk into it. "IT'S GOING, IT'S GOING, IT'S GONE! HOMERUN FOR EVA AND THE UNDERDOGS WIN THE POINT!" He yelled as Eva ran through every single base and went back to her dugout, where they were cheering her name.

***camera pans out to the Stealers on the pitch***

"I knew I should have been pitcher…" Duncan grumbled under his breath looking visibly annoyed.

Courtney shot him a glare. "I heard that!" she yelled.

"What are you going to do about it? Sue me?"

"Maybe!"

Alejandro butted in, "Friends, Friends, please stop arguing! We must focus on the challenge for now, Courtney, next pitch add a bit of spin to the pitch by flicking your wrist to a different angle, that way they're confused. Duncan, stop arguing with Courtney." He told each of them.

"Oh, sure Alejandro, anything for you…" She told him dreamily.

Alejandro smirked and Duncan stood there gaping.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: DUNCAN**

***static***  
Duncan: She Can't be that stupid to actually fall for him again, right?  
***static***  
**CONFESSIONAL: OVER**

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY**

***static***

Courtney: When I talked about repeating old mistakes, that didn't just mean Duncan. I know that Alejandro is a jerk, and I'm not falling for it again. Plus, I love seeing how pissed off Heather gets when I flirt with him.  
***static***

**CONFESSIONAL OVER**

* * *

***camera pans out to the Underdogs dugout***

"Okay guys, we need someone else from our team to bat next. I say DJ," Eva said looking at the softie.

DJ looked visibly distraught. "What? No way man, I'm not risking getting hit in the face with a fiery baseball. Yeah, I'm sitting out this one." DJ told his team.

Tyler stood up, puffing out his chest. "Yeah, I think I'll take this one."  
Eva pushed back in his seat. "Yeah, no way benchwarmer. Hey, glasses, get the bat and use your 'mad skills' to get us a point." She said handing him a bat, much to his dismay.

"Gosh, my names Harold, not glasses, idiot!" he told her. She just growled back. He went up to home plate and set his stance.

Courtney pitched it right away, and Harold struck the air.

"STRIKE ONE!" Chef bellowed in his referee costume.

Harold whined. "Hey, I wasn't read-" Courtney pitched the next ball and it went right past Harold again.

"STRIKE TWO!" Chef yelled again.

Harold was basically steaming now. "I said I wasn't read-"

"STRIKE THREE! YOU'RE OUT!" Chef yelled.

"Gosh!" Harold said as he walked back to the dugout mumbling "I wasn't ready" and "Idiots".

Once Harold had made it back to his teams dugout he sat next to Leshawna. "It's okay baby," she told him, "at least you tried.".

Harold cheekily smiled. "Thanks, Leshawna, that really makes me feel better." He told her.

"No problem baby," she said kissing him on the cheek.

Eva rolled her eyes. "As much as I'd love to see you two kiss each other we're two down and we need somebody to go and bat." Tyler stood up when she threw the bat at Noah.

"Knock it out of the park, bookworm." She told him.

Noah looked at the bat with his eyes wide open.

"What? I told you sports aren't my FORTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He screamed as Eva picked him up and threw him to the plate.

"Uh oh." Noah said as he saw Courtney looking as if she was aiming to throw the ball that was lit on fire into his face.

"You're going down, pip squeak!" Courtney yelled as she threw the ball.

Noah closed his eyes shut and swung the bat randomly.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: NOAH**  
***static***  
Noah: Fire balls. Real original, Chris  
***static***  
**CONFESSIONAL OVER**

* * *

He actually hit the ball. It was a weak pop up, but Owen was too busy eating grass to catch it. Heather picked up the ball and threw it to Duncan while Noah was running to first base until…

"Ha! In your face nerd!" Duncan said holding the burning ball in his hand, while standing on first base.

"Dammit." Noah said, as he walked back to his dugout.

"Sorry guys." Noah told his team as he went back to where he was sitting.

Izzy laughed. "It's okay Noah! Izzy would have done the same thing, except Izzy would have succeeded!" Izzy said excitedly.

"Um.. Thanks Izzy?" Noah said dryly.

Eva sighed. "Great… we got one run this inning. 1 RUN! ARGH!" She yelled as she snapped one of the bats in half. Dawn walked up to her and patted her on the shoulder.

"There There Eva, it'll all be okay." Dawn said patting her on her shoulder. Eva growled and threw her off her shoulder.

"Don't you DARE touch me!" Eva yelled, clearly angry with her teams lack of success this inning.

Leshawna stood up right in front of Eva. "Did you just do that? Cause you better not have just done that."

Eva stood her ground but didn't reply. "I demand you apologise to Dawn over there now, Eva."

Right before Eva could calm down Noah butted in. "Wait… Eva, stay angry for now. We could use your bottled up rage for some fast pitches that hopefully will make the Stealers strike out more often then not."

Eva growled and stormed off into her pitching position.

Noah shrugged as he and most of the team left to get to their positions.

Leshawana sighed as she went over to Dawn. "Are you okay girl?" She asked her.

Dawn dusted herself off as she got off. "I think so. It's so sad to see Eva in this kind of state though."

Leshawana couldn't help but smile. "Oh really? She's like this all the time, I really don't see how she can make it far this season if she doesn't even attempt to make friends."

Dawn smiled. "Oh she is trying to make friends, I can sense it her aura." She told Leshawana as she walked off.

Leshawana looked a bit weirded out. "Aura, huh? I a'int believing in any of that palm reading baloney." She said as she went to her position on the pitch.

*camera pans out to the Stealers in the dugout*

Heather is seen standing in front of everybody on her team. "Okay guys, we need someone to bat up first! I say we let Courtney go first."

"Why me?" Courtney asked.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: HEATHER**  
***static***  
Heather: Oh, Courtney, you shouldn't go first so you can most likely get hit in the face with a ball of fire! It's because of you I'm back on this stupid f***ing game show again! Ugh, she's so stupid to be honest. It's almost as if I found a Lindsay 2.0!  
***static***  
**CONFESSIONAL OVER**

* * *

"Because," Heather started to say, "you were great at pitching so I'd assume you'd be great at batting too!"

Courtney looked suspicious, but nodded almost without hesitation and took the bat to go hit.

"Boy," Duncan said to Scott, "how much do you want to bet that Eva drills the ball into her face HARD?"

Scott smirked. "I don't know, Courtney looks like she could handle talking up a knocking, if you know what I mean." He said, which got Duncan to laugh a bit.

"Haha, good one man, but seriously though, how much?"

"5 dollars."

"Deal."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**  
***static***  
Scott: You know, Duncan isn't half bad, I like him. We both survived Courtney, after all.  
***static***  
**CONFESSIONAL OVER**

* * *

As Courtney was stepping up to bat, Eva shot her a glare.

"Are you ready for this one, CIT?" Eva practically yelled.

Courtney gulped. "Um, Chris? Is there anyway to back out from this?"

Chris laughed. "Nope! It's either hit or burn!

She sighed, and got ready. "Ready." She told Eva.

Eva yelled like crazy as she threw the ball as hard as she could towards Courtney, who managed to hit it past the foul line.

She ran to first base, she ran to second base, and she was running to third.

"WHY ISN'T ANYBODY DOING ANYTHING?!" Eva yelled.

"It didn't even pass the line, did it?" Tyler said dumbly.

"YES IT PAS-" Eva was cut off by cheers from the Stealers.

"AND THE STEALERS TIED UP THE GAME WITH A BEAUTIFUL HOME RUN BY COURTNEY! THAT'S GOING TO STING FOR THE UNDERDOGS!" Chris bellowed into the megaphone.

Eva was swearing like crazy after hearing this news and Tyler backed away as far as possible from her.

*camera pans back out to the Stealers dugout*

"Ha ha! You owe me 5 bucks Duncan!" Scott said smiling.

"Aw man, fine!" Duncan said. "I'll give it to you after this show is done."

"I'll hold you to that." Scott told Duncan.

Heather laughed. "Now as much as I would love to see you guys kiss," she smirked, "I would like us to get on with our challenge." She turned to Alejandro, who was sitting down beside Owen.

"Alejandro, you're next!" Heather practically commanded him.

Alejandro smiled widely, most likely because he got to go away from Owen, and took a bat.

"Yes, mi amor." He said kissing her hand before walking over to the batting position.

"Fire when ready, underdog." Alejandro taunted Eva, who whipped it at Alejandro, who hit it with ease.

He managed to make it to third base before they threw to ball to the pitcher to end the play.

"Finally we did something, team!" Eva cheered.

*Camera pans out to the Stealers dugout*

Heather looked at Alejandro and sighed, he couldn't manage to get a homerun. Although Heather soon realised what that meant.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: HEATHER**  
***static***  
Heather: Do I want to do this? No. Will it benefit me? Yes. So I'm going to do it anyways.  
***static***  
**CONFESSIONAL OVER**

* * *

"Owen," she said smugly, "you're up next." She said tossing him the bat. He walked over to the base, already panting heavily.

"What kind of stupid move was that, Heather?" Gwen asked the queen bee.

"What? I think he can pull it off, we need to give him a chance." She said smiling.

"Hmph, sure thing then Heather, but if he messes up it's on you."

"Actually, Gwen, it'll be on all of us, nobody here stopped me from choosing him." She said as she sat down, waiting for Eva to pitch the ball.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: GWEN**  
***static***  
Gwen: I hate it when Heather makes a point or is right, but this time she was both at once! Now that just annoys me.  
***static***  
**CONFESSIONAL OVER**

* * *

Owen, sweating like a pig, could barely hold his bat up as he got ready to hit the ball.

Alejandro saw Owen at the base and nearly screamed out loud, but he managed to hold his anger in.

Eva pitched the ball very quickly and Alejandro just stood there, hoping that Owen would hit it.

And to everyone's surprise, Owen did hit it! Just not with his bat, or stomach.

"IT'S HOT! MY KIWIS ARE BURNING RIGHT NOW!" Owen said as he tried to grab the burning baseball out of his crotch.

"Incompetent butter donkey!" Alejandro yelled.

Harold looked at the fat kid on the floor and asked Chris a question. "Hey Chris, does that count as an out?"

Chris hesitated for a moment before shrugging. "Sure."

The stealers all whined and booed Owen off. Heather was smiling.

***Camera pans out to the Underdogs huddled up***

"Okay guys, for the next pitch lets try and get Alejandro out. So once we get the ball, throw it straight down the middle, okay?" Eva told the team. They nodded.

***camera pans out to the stealers dugout***

"Well… Owen failed, miserably." Heather admitted. 'Maybe Lindsay will do better." She said as she passed the bat to the blonde nitwit, who happily caught it and skipped to the pitch.

"Oh my goodness Heather! Why Lindsay? She probably doesn't even know what baseball is." Gwen retorted.

"Have faith, Gwen, Lindsay will be fine." Heather said.

"AND EVA CAUGHT LINDSAYS BALL IN! OH AND THAT'S NOT ALL! ALEJANDRO NEEDS TO RUN BACK TO THIRD BASE SO THE UNDERDOGS DON'T GET HIM OUT TOO!"

" HE'S RUNNING BUT EVA THROWS THE BALL TO DJ WHO CATCHES IT RIGHT BEFORE ALEJANDRO CAN MAKE IT TO THIRD BASE TO CAUSE TWO ELIMINATIONS IN ONE GO! THAT'S 3 OUTS FOR THE STEALERS FOR A TOTAL OF 1 POINT!

"IT'S ALL LEVEL PEOPLE. THIS IS THE MAKE IT OR BREAK IT INNING, THE UNDERDOGS NEED TO GET A RUN TO WIN, IF THEY GET 3 OUTS THEY LOSE AND THE STEALERS WIN!"

"Have faith Gwen, huh?" Gwen mumbled irritated as she and the rest of her team walked back to the pitch.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: HEATHER**

Heather: I may feel a tiny bit bad for throwing this challenge but don't think I'll ever do it again! Once Courtney's gone tonight I'll play the game fairly. Well, as fair as I ever played it.

**CONFESSIONAL OVER**

* * *

***Camera pans out to the Underdogs dugout***

"Okay guys, we only need to get one point to win this challenge and be safe from elimination!" Eva told them.

"So I'm thinking I'll just go again and win it for us."

Chris overheard that and told Eva off. "No no no! One of the people who haven't already batted must go!"

Eva sighed. "So that leaves DJ, Dawn, Bridgette, Geoff, Izzy… and Tyler. DJ, you're going whether you like it or not."

DJ sighed, "Mama isn't gonna like this." he said as he went up to bat.

Courtney pitched the ball hard at DJ, who tapped the ball right into Alejandro's glove.

"OOH! THAT'S ONE OUT FOR THE UNDERDOGS! WHO'S GOING NEXT?" Chris yelled.

Eva looked around and sighed. 'Ugh, moonchild, you should have a go at it."

"Why mustn't Izzy or Tyler go when they're more athletically capable then myself?" Dawn questioned.

"Because they didn't lose us the coin toss. Now GO." Eva demanded.

Dawn sighed and went. She struck out in only three pitches.

Eva face palmed. "Great, we're doomed."

Tyler stood up. "Eva, give me a chance, please! I promise I'll win the challenge for us!" Tyler begged.

Eva looked at him, deep in thought.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: EVA**

Eva: My brain is telling me not to let him but my gut is telling me to let him have a shot. Ugh, I'm going to hate myself for doing this but…

**CONFESSIONAL: OVER**

* * *

"Sure thing, jockstrap. Not like we have anything to lose anyways."

"Thank you Eva!" He said as he took the bat from her hands and ran to the pitch.

Eva sighed and went next to Noah. 'We're f***ed aren't we?" She told him.

"Yup."

Tyler ran up to base and every singe stealer, minus Lindsay, laughed. "This is the savior you underdogs chose?" Alejandro laughed.

"Hey!" Tyler said, "I'll win this, you'll see!"

Courtney rolled her eyes as she threw the first ball.

"STRIKE ONE!" Chef yelled.

Courtney threw the second ball.

"STRIKE TWO!"

All the underdogs, minus Noah, who was reading his book, looked genuinely pissed off with Tyler.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: TYLER**  
***static***  
Tyler: I have full faith in myself to hit the next pitch, there's no way I'm losing this for my team! *he then points to the camera* You'll see!  
***static***  
**CONFESSIONAL OVER**

* * *

Courtney smirked. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" she yelled as she whipped the third and final pitch of the match.

Tyler stood there, he knew everybody was watching him, and when he realised he was his teams last hope, it felt like everything slowed down for him. He gripped his bat and closed his eyes, and hit the ball.

He hit it right to Zoey, who squealed and jumped out of the way of the fiery ball.

Tyler was jumping with joy. "I told you I could do it! I told you I told you I TOLD YOU!" he yelled happily.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

***static***

Zoey: It was on fire! Can you blame me?

***static***

**CONFESSIONAL OVER**

* * *

As his team were carrying him back to there cabin as a champion the losers weren't so lucky.

"And as for the rest of you, I'll see you guys at the elimination ceremony!" Chris said, nodding to the Stealers.

* * *

***camera pans to the campfire, where Chris is holding a platter of marshmallows***

"And we're at our very first elimination ceremony!" Chris boomed, to the bench of bored looking campers.

"Can you get on with it?" Heather said, glancing at Courtney.

"Stretching the tension! It's a thing!" he said, fingering the marshmallows. "Wow. I really didn't expect to see you guys here tonight! How'd you manage to lose to them?"

"MOVE!" Duncan yelled. "We want to sleep!"

"Fine!"

"The first person safe is... Alejandro!" The Latin teen caught the marshmallow Chris tossed at him, flicking it disdainfully over his shoulder.

"The next camper who will play another day... Scott!" Scott swallowed it in one gulp.

"Next up... Duncan!" He took it, still bored.

The remaining six avoided each other's eyes.

"Surprisingly, Heather!" She took her marshmallow, and placed it on her tongue, meeting Courtney's gaze.

"And Courtney!"

Heather looked outraged, but Courtney swallowed smugly.

"And now, her BFF, Gwen!"

"Excuse me, we are not friends!" Gwen objected.

"Do you want the marshmallow or not?"

She took it silently.

"And we arrive at the final three!" Chris said, looking at Lindsay, Zoey, and Owen in turn. "You all completely sucked today! Lindsay, you're completely oblivious-"

"What's oblivious?" she interjected.

"_Anyways_, Zoey, you were terrified of the ball-"

"It was on fire! Do you blame me?"

"And Owen, you're not helpful at all! In fact, you're kind of a waste of a lot of space!"

"I like food, okay?" he said, looking hungrily at the platter.

"So the penultimate marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Owen."

"WOOOO!" he yelled, grabbing the candy and wolfing if down.

"Lindsay. Zoey," Chris said. "You both suck. I mean, I'd rather have Lindsay around for obvious reasons, but there are votes against both of you"

Lindsay was fishtailing her hair, while Zoey stared fearfully at the host.

"And the first loser of Total Drama: Screen Stealers vs. Underdogs is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Zoey."

"Yes!" he mouthed, flashing a thumbs up at the camera.

"What?" the indie chick said. "You guys voted for me?"

"Obviously," Chris said, rolling his eyes. "That's why you're up here!"

"I don't get it," Lindsay said.

"You're safe," he told her.

"Cool!"

"Anyway," he continued. "To the Dock of Shame!"

"So is it a rocket ship this time?" Duncan asked sarcastically as the group moved along.

"Nope!"

"I told my lawyers it should be a luxurious cruise ship," Courtney said.

"Hell, no."

"Is it a unicorn!" Lindsay squealed.

"We all wish."

They stood at the dock, staring into the water. There was nothing in sight.

"Um, where's the boat?" Chris said, bewildered.

He flipped open his phone. "Hey. Where's the boat?" There was squeaking on the other end. "It sunk? Bad luck, bro. Yeah, I got it."

"So we were supposed to have a nice little boat with a couple holes and patches here and there, but it is now residing at the bottom of the ocean," he said, barely fazed. "Guess you'll be swimming!"

"But it's far," Zoey whined.

"Don't care!" He reached his arm out, and shoved her into the water.

"Will Courtney and Gwen become friends again? Will Geoff and Bridgette ever come out of the bathroom? Will Heather succeed in her plan to eliminate Courtney? Find out next time, on the next dramatic installment of Total... Drama... Screen Stealers vs. Underdogs!" Chris said, grinning widely.

* * *

_**CONFESSIONALS:**_

_**Owen: I vote Heather! Alexander the Great, she's mean!**_

_**Heather: Courtney. She's the reason I'm here, so she's going home.**_

_**Duncan: Lindsay. Fun to look at, but dumber than a stick.**_

_**Zoey: Courtney. She's too bossy, and for some reason, I don't think she likes me very much.**_

_**Gwen: Courtney could be an asset. She'd do anything to be my friend again, which could be helpful in challenges. Sorry, Lindsay. **_

_**Courtney: That chicken redhead cost is the challenge! She'a going down.**_

_**Alejandro: Zoey, you cost us the challenge AND never heeded my warning from TDAS. Nobody gets away with not listening to me, not even Heather. That is why my vote is for you this week.**_

_**Lindsay: Gwen's the green haired one, right?**_

_**Scott: Zoey is gone. She needs to be able to handle a little fire. Where did those guts go? Plus, she's annoying.**_

* * *

*camera pans to Zoey, panting and gasping as she finally reached the shore*

"First one voted out?" she wheezed. "I thought they were my friends? Maybe I apologize too much?"

She walked up on the sand, staring at the resort, which looked luminous in the dark night.

"Hello?" she called, opening the doors. She heard faint silence coming from a room, so she stood outside.

"...plan to eliminate Courtney? Find out next time, on the next dramatic installment of Total... Drama... Screen Stealers vs. Underdogs!" She heard Chris's voice say, but she was confused. Wasn't Chris back on the island?

"Zoey is gonna be back!" Mike said happily.

"I was rooting for her," she heard Cameron say sadly.

"Ugh, does that mean we have to deal with her?" Jo added.

At that, she turned the knob.

Every camper who had ever competed minus Ezekiel and the ones on the island stared back at her.

"Mike!" Zoey said, giving him a kiss. "What's going on?"

"We just watched the episode!"

"Nice," she said, settling on the sofa beside. her boyfriend.

"Welcome back." he said into her ear.

**CREDITS ROLL, AND THEME SONG PLAYS.**

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed:) Follow, favorite, REVIEW! We love to hear from you, because writing 5000 words a chapter for few reviews isn't fun. PM or review with feedback. See you next week! **


End file.
